The primary aim of this study is to determine the effect of finasteride (a 5 alpha-reductase inhibitor) on the progression of androgen-dependent scalp hair loss. This was a randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled multicenter study. Progress report and summary of findings: This was a drug sponsored trial that was completed. The drug received FDA approval for the treatment of male pattern baldness. Open label studies are continuing.